Imaginary
by LucyxTodd
Summary: For Mort, insanity was never "cured". But, it became a lot more fun when he wasn't in it alone. -definitely not what you're expecting-
1. White

Imaginary

A Secret Window Fanfiction

.-~^*[A/N: Quick note, this is in fact based off of a real person. I will not put their name, but their case and personality are specifically described truthfully.]*^~-.

I could hear faint screaming. It wasn't the familiar scream that Amy had let off. The gurgling from choking didn't sound anything like Ted when he came to his instant doom. It was faint, young, and innocent.

I turned for a second, away from my book in hand, towards the door. A small window was provided on it for the doctors to look through. It was my only key to reality. The whole room was white, including the bed and the suit I wore. The only color: The light from outside peering in, my hair, and this book. I sighed every time I thought about it. Sooner or later my hair would match the room. Pure insanity, that's what I knew would be next. Nothing was left for me, just a cabin at home with nothing to do but sleep and type.

It had been 3 months since the day of...It had been 3 months since Amy and Ted had disappeared. It was a relief, but in a way it created a void. Now that I was without a friend or relative in the world-I had nothing to fill the void.

Was it insanity that kept that void shut? ...Was that the only thing I had to hold onto? It was something that I woke up to and had to deal with for a very long time. But, was it worth it? Filled void vs. Freedom...

I could still hear the screaming. It started slowing and became moans and cries. Just out of curiosity: I stood up and walked up to the door. When I looked through the small open crack, I could see a doctor and a woman speaking.

"I'm just not sure if I can keep up with her anymore. I love her, I really do. But, she is too much to handle right now." The woman admitted slowly.

"I understand, it's okay." The doctor patted the woman's shoulder.

"Maybe I could give her up for a while and then...maybe once financial problems are out of the way-get her back possibly?" The woman shrugged.

The doctor stood for a moment and blinked, "You know...you can't pawn children. She's already going through so much."

The woman nodded then looked back over at two other doctors. Across the hallway a little girl with wheat-colored curls cried and reached out. The two doctors held her back as she struggled.

What was a child doing here? Not that I haven't seen children around the institute, but this part of it? I moved away from the door and sat back down on my bed and faced the window. What a window. It was small and had metal bars to keep all the crazy in. I had to suffer only one more week of this shit.

The last thing I heard that night was the woman outside my door, "Goodbye, Anthea."

Anthea, I like that...


	2. Friend

.-~^*[Sorry that last chapter was short and so damn cheesy. I'm not good at beginning chapters AT ALL.]*^~-.

All through the night, I felt so comfortable with the darkness of night. It was the morning light that disappointed me the very awakening. The room turned from dark blue to pure white. I loathed the color white.

I heard a knock on my door then keys jingling. I sat up and peered at the door. Every door had the resident's name, case, and allowance. By allowance I mean what we were allowed to do. For the lucky ones there were the outside privileges. I was one of the rare few who could get out of my room and be with the others. Now was the time for that. I stood up and greeted my doctor. He only smiled and waves his hand gesturing that I should walk. And, so I did.

Other patients, that too had just woken up, were trudging through the hallway. Three doctors surrounded us and kept a close eye on each of us. I looked to see plenty of familiar faces. Though, 2 were unfamiliar. One was a man that looked fresh from the outside world and the little girl I remember seeing from yesterday. She looked about 7 or 8. Her hair was curled and bunched around her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue, but red and puffy from apparent distress. I strolled next to her as we made it to the room.

Finally some color became visible ahead. When we finally made it to the room, many different activities sat around the tables or floor. I headed straight to the Book Shelf. I didn't have anything in mind to do, so a simple book would do.

The place became a lot more cheerier. People were laughing and having fun with one another. It relieved ever one of us to be out of our cramped prisons. When I looked up from my book for a minute, I saw a man folding paper. The little girl from before took interest in this and walked over to him and watched curiously.

The hour was almost over. I put down my book and watched everyone else. The little girl was alone now and trying to fold a white piece of construction paper. Every once in a while she would struggle and become angered. I stood up and walked to her. She looked up then back at her paper.

"Hello." I said to her in the nicest voice I could manage, which was pretty difficult.

"Hi." Her young voice replied as she stared up at me. I kneeled down and grabbed a piece of paper. She looked at me anxiously as I started folding it. After managing to remember how I use to make them, I had created a little white flower out of the paper. Her eyes lit up and I handed her the paper. "Can you teach me how to make one!" She smiled.

I nodded, "Sure."

"I wanna make one for my friend , Rose." She told me as she grabbed another piece of paper. But, before I could help her-a doctor announced it was time for us to go back to our rooms. The girl's eyes sunk disappointedly.

I stood up and patted her on the back, "I'll teach you how to make one, next time. Promise." She nodded, still disappointed. Everyone began walking back to their rooms and the girl stood by my side the whole time.

All through my time of being here, I had been a lot more friendly and easier to talk to. I don't know if it was from a sudden personality change-or my head trying to cooperate with my needs. Did I need a friend? I didn't think so. I made it to room #371. This was her room. The doctor let her in and I turned to go to mine. Before I did, I noticed the paper on her door that mentioned who she was.

**Name: Anthea Avenir**

** Age: 7**

** (For Minors) Parents: ****Cyndie Avenir ****Orphan**

** Case: Schizophrenia **


End file.
